Petak Umpet
by Caramel Bee
Summary: kai dan sehun bermain petak umpet/BL/KaiHun/uke!sehun/don't like don't read/RnR please


Tittle : Petak Umpet

Author : pepi9yu

Pairing : HunKai / KaiHun

Cast: Sehun, Kai, member EXO lainnya.

Genre: romance, fluff

Rated: T aja biar aman

Chapter : 1 of 1 (oneshoot)

Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka. EXO milik SM Ent. Sementara kai dan sehun saling memiliki. Tapi ide ceritanya adalah milik saya.

Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, alur lambat, gaje, abal, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca.

a/n : Ini adalah ff remake dari ff pepiqyu yang judulnya sama tapi castnya berbeda yaitu KiSung. klo gak percaya silahkan cek diffn dengan author name pepiqyu. Jadi jangan bilang klo Bee plagiat karna Bee udah dapet izin langsung dari authornya buat publish ini ff.

.

.

.

#####

.

.

.

Semburat warna jingga kini menghiasi langit yang masih didominasi warna biru, memperindah pemandangan sore hari disebuah taman yang tak terlalu ramai. Seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi ditaman itu terlihat gelisah, sesekali matanya melirik jam yang bertengger ditanganya kemudian menghela nafas.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menghela nafas, ia juga tak peduli perkataan orang yang menyebutkan menghela nafas akan menghilangkan satu kebahagian, toh ia menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah mitos.

"Jongin pabbo," rutukan terdengar keluar dari bibir tipis milik namja itu. selang beberapa saat, ia beranjak dan menghampiri seorang namja yang kebetulan tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Luhan ge" panggilnya pada namja itu kemudian berlari mendekat. Sementara yang dipanggil 'luhan ge' langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang orang yang sudah memangil namanya "Oh sehunnie, ada apa?".

"Apa kau melihat jonginie, ge?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil sehunnie.

"Jongin?" tanya luhan memastikan yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sehun. "Tadi aku melihatnya ada diruang dance, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong." Ucap sehun, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan luhan.

"Lho? Kau tak menunggu jongin?" teriak luhan karna sehun kini sudah agak jauh darinya. Dan lambaian tangan sehun mewakili jawaban sehun yang berarti 'tidak'.

.

.

.

#######

.

.

.

Keributan seketika terjadi ketika akhirnya sang guru meninggalkan kelas karna suara bell pulang sekolah yang sudah berdering. Sehun terlihat terburu-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya masuk kedalam tasnya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kepintu kelas.

Sehun mengedarkan pandanganya setelah sampai didepan kelas. Setelah dirasa aman, sehun berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kearah luar gedung sekolahnya.

Namaun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mata tajamnya menagkap siluet seorang namja yang sangat familiar baginya. Karna tak ingin bertemu namja itu, Sehun memilih masuk kepintu terdekat sambil sepasang matanya tak melepas pandanganya, memastikan ia tak terlihat oleh namja itu.

Sehun menghela nafas lega setelah pintu ruangan yang ia masuki tertutup, "Main petak umpet lagi eoh?" sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Ia memutar tubuh dan mendapati namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum manis, ah lebih tepatnya tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu kim moon kyu,"

"ayolah sehunnie, apa kau tak lelah selalu seperti ini?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "ck, sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu kyu. Kau masih mengerti bahasa manusia kan?" jawabnya sinis.

"tentu saja itu urusanku sehunnie, kau itu sepupuku dan jongin itu sahabat baikku," ucap moonkyu. "jadi apa karna 'itu' lagi, kau mulai petak umpet konyolmu ini?" lanjutnya.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas, "kau tau sendiri jawabanya kyu," kini giliran moonkyu yang menghela nafas. "ck,sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini sehun-ah, cobalah mengerti keadannya."

"Kau menyuruhku mengerti keadaannya?" tanya sehun sinis. "Dia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengaku kalau sudah bertemu 'dengannya'. Kau tau, aku seperti dinomer duakan olehnya kyu, dan aku tak mau menjadi nomor dua."

"ayolah sehunnie, bersikap dewasalah, kau sudah kelas tiga. Kenapa sifatmu masih kekanak-kanakan seperti ini sih?"

"ck, sudahlah. Tak usah membahasnya lagi, sekarang aku mau sembunyi dan jangan coba-coba memberitahunya kalau aku ada disini atau kubakar semua koleksi DVDmu, arraso?" tak menunggu jawaban dari sang lawan bicara, sehunpun mulai sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Cklek,

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja yang tak kalah tampan dari pemuda bernama kim moonkyu tadi,

"ah, mianhae kyu mengganggumu."

"gwenchanayo, ada apa jongin-ah?"

"emm, aku hanya mau bertanya apa sehunnie ada disini?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil jongin sambil mengedarkan andangan keseluruh ruangan.

"ani, dia tak disini, mungkin sudah pulang,"

"oh, begitu ya. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong" terlihat raut kecewa diwajah jongin. Iapun berlalu pergi menyisakan bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

"ne, annyeong", lirih moonkyu yang terdengar seperti mendesah, merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya karna sudah berbohong.

"sehun-ah cepatlah keluar, dia sudah pergi"

"ne," sehun beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. "oh ya kyu, kau tak pulang?"

"ani, aku masih ada rapat osis setelah ini"

"oh,gitu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong"

"emm"

.

.

.

#######

.

.

.

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, dan sepertinya itu masih terlalu pagi untuk siswa berangkat sekolah karna bell masukpun baru akan berbunyi pada pukul 8 nanti. Suasana dikoridor sekolah saat inipun masih sepi. Tapi sepertinya masih ada seorang siswa yang nekat berangkat sekolah sepagi ini, mungkin dia termasuk siswa yang rajin atau ada maksud lain? Entahlah.

Namja manis berkulit susu itu masih bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju tujuannya. Sepertinya tujuannya bukan kelas, karna kelasnya pun sudah terlewati. Sampai ditempat tujuan, ia mulai memposisikan pantatnya senyaman mungkin didinding pembatas sambil menikmati segarnya udara pagi seoul. Ya, tujuan namja yang ternyata bernama sehun itu adalah atap sekolah.

Sementara sehun tengah menikmati segarnya udara pagi diatap sekolah, dikoridor yang tadi sepi kini mulai dipadati siswa-siswa yang berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. dikerumunan siswa yang ada dikoridor, terdapat namja berkulit tan bernama jongin tengah berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu masuk kelas 12 A.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan seperti mencari seseorang. Sedang asyik mencari seseorang, ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk. Ia mngarahkan pandangannya kearah pelaku penepukan pundaknya, dan mendapati seorang namja manis bermata panda.

"Kau mencari siapa jongin-ah?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk bahu jongin.

"Ah, tao ge, aku sedang mencari sehun. apa dia sudah berangkat?" tanyanya pada orang yang ia panggil tao.

"sepertinya belum, bangkunya saja masih kosong" jawab tao sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi didalam kelas itu.

"oh, ya sudah. Gomawo ge."

"ne, cheonma"

Jongin berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi menuju kelasnya dengan lesu karna tak mendapati apa yang ia cari.

.

.

.

######

.

.

.

Bell pulang sudah berdering, guru pun telah keluar kelas beberapa detik yang lalu, dan kini sehun telah siap dengan ransel dipundaknya untuk keluar kelas. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara seperti pintu yang dibanting mengagetkannya. Dilihatnya kearah pintu yang kini menampakkan seorang namja tampan berkulit tan yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Hey hunnie baby,"

Greb

Belum sempat sehun membalas sapaan itu, kini ia merasa tubuhnya melayang. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai tersadar dari shocknya, dan kemudian mulai memberontak.

"Yak! Kim jongin, turunkan aku" teriak sehun yang sukses mendatangkan perhatian dari siswa siswa lain. Sementara yang diteriaki sepertinya tak terlalu mempedulikan teriakan 'hunnie baby'nya, dan tetap berjalan ditemani tatapan heran dari siswa siswa yang masih berada di koridor.

Sesampainya diparkiran, jongin membuka pintu mobil dan memasukan secara paksa namja manis yang sedari tadi digendong dipundaknya seperti karung beras kedalam mobil, menutupnya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu agar sang namja manis tak bisa kabur darinya. Ia masuk melalui pintu lain dan menduduki kursi kemudi yang bersebelahan dengan sang namja manis dan kembali mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"YA! Kim jongin, cepat buka pintunya. Aku mau keluar" teriak sehun.

"ani, buka saja sendiri kalau bisa" ucap jongin santai. Sehun berdecak kesal melihat ucapan jongin yang kelewat santai.

"YA namja pabbo, bagaimana aku bisa membuka pintunya kalau kau kunci pintunya?"

" Ya sudah ikut saja denganku"

"Shireo, cepat serahkan kunci mobilnya, aku mau keluar"

"No no no, ini kan kunci mobilku, kenapa harus kuserahkan padamu?"

"Aish, arraso. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

Senyum kemenangan tergurat di wajah tampan jongin ketika mendengar penuturan sang namja manis yang ada disampingnya. Sementara sang namja manis itu membuat pose ngambek dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada serta mempoutkan bibir kissablenya dan mengembungkan piinya, untuk mencoba memperlihatkan kekesalannya pada sang namja tampan, namun hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat bertambah manis.

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat pose sehun, namun akhirnya berhenti saat melihat wajah sehun yang semakin tertekuk. Jongin mulai merubah posisi duduknya hingga kini tubuhnya menghadap kearah sehun.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau menjauhiku lagi eoh?" tanya jongin dengan aksen serius.

"…"

Hening, sehun memilih menutup mulutnya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan namja disampingnya.

"Apa salahku chagie?" Jongin bertanya lagi sambil mencoba bersabar menghadapi namjachingunya yang tengah ngambek.

"…"

Sepertinya diam masih menjadi pilihan sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang namjachingu.

"ayolah baby, jangan kau cueki namjachingu tampan mu ini," ucap jongin mencoba bergurau. Namun lagi-lagi diam yang ia dapatkan. Merasa kesal karna tak mendapatkan respon dari sehun, jongin mengangkat tanganya dan meraih bahu sehun untuk memaksa namja manis itu menghadap kearahnya.

"ck,ayolah hunnie, jangan kekanakan seperti ini," jongin mulai menaikan sedikit taraf suaranya, sepertinya kesabarannya sudah mulai terkikis.

"ne,aku memang kekanakan" ujar sang namja manis mulai membuka suaranya. "jadi, kenapa tak kencan dengan selingkuhanmu itu saja, setidaknya dia tak kekanakan sepertiku dan kau pun takkan dicuek olehnya." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar sinis.

"ya tuhan, apa sekarang kau sedang cemburu dengan 'itu' LAGI?"

"…" sehun kembali diam.

"baby, untuk apa kau cemburu eoh?"

"bukankah tak enak dicueki oleh namjachingunya sendiri tuan Kim jong in?, kau merasakannya sendiri kan? Apalagi dengan sesuatu yang tak nyata. Kau tau? Aku seperti diduakan, dan parahnya lagi dengan dance? Kau bahkan seperti memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri ketika sudah berada diruang dance dan berlatih dance, bahkan tak memperdulikan kekasihnya sendiri yang sudah menunggu hampir 2 jam. kenapa tak kau jadikan saja dance sebagai kekasihmu?" cerca sehun mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya.

Jongin menghela nafas, "baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau aku mencuekimu dan membuatmu menunggu lama karna terlalu serius berlatih dance. Aku janji takkan melakukan hal itu lagi, janji!" katanya sambil menunjukan dua jarinya sehingga membentuk huruf v.

"Kau sadar sudah berapa kali kau menjanjikan hal itu tuan Kim jong in?, tapi mana hasilnya? Sama saja." Ucap sehun sinis.

"baiklah ini yang terakhir, oke? Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi"

".."

Diam, lagi lagi hanya diam. Hening beberapa saat, tak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya, hingga "sehunnie~ sudah ne ngambeknya, maafkan aku jeball?" rengek jongin.

Tak ada jawaban, sehun masih saja diam tak menanggapi perkataan jongin.

"Nah sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau kutraktir namjachingu manisku ini bubble tea sepuasnya? Kau mau?"

Mendengar kata traktir dan bubble tea membuat wajah sehun seketika menjadi cerah. Ia menatap jongin dengan wajah berbinar.

"jinjayo?" Tanya sehun yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh jongin.

"kajja kalau begitu" teriak sehun semangat.

"tapi kau sudah memaafkan ku kan baby?"

"ne, aku memaafkanmu, tapi jangan ulangi lagi,arraso?. Jadi cepat jalankan mobilnya karna aku sudah tak sabar ingin meminum bubble tea,"

Jongin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendapati kecepatan perubahan mood sang namjachingu. Ia akhitnya memilih menjalankan mobil dan menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang namjachingu yang tak dilihatnya selama seminggu ini diakibatkan acara bermain petak umpet karna sehun cemburu dengan dance, terdengar koyol memang tapi itulah sisi manja seorang Oh Sehun. Dan kini jongin hanya bisa berdoa semoga kejadian ini tak terulang lagi, karna menurutnya sehari saja tak bertemu sehun sudah membuatnya benar-benar merasa frustasi.

FIN

.

.

.

Annyeong,

Bee imnida

Bee sekarang bawa ff buatan eonni Bee yang namanya **pepiqyu.**

Klo ada yang udah pernah merasa membacanya, ini ff memang udah pernah dipublish difp. Tapi Bee udah dapet persetujuan dari authornya kok hehehe :D

.

RnR please

.

Regard,

.

Bee & pepiqyu


End file.
